nick_and_judy_romancefandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Wilde
Nick Wilde is a 32-year old male fox working in the ZPD. He starts out as the partner of Judy Hopps, eventually falling in love with her and later becomes her husband. Backstory Just like Judy, Nick had a dream of fitting in and making the world a better place. Living in a simple yet loving fox family in Downtown, he really wanted to join Zootopia´s Junior Scouts. Unfortunately, he was rejected cruelly for being a predator, and that prejudice kept going throughout his younger years. It almost made him give up all hope of leading a good life, as he started to work as a hustler and a conman along with his best friend, the fennec fox Finnick in the city underworld. This lasted for years, until that one fateful day when he came across Judy during his ice cream hustle. Semi-reluctantly, he joined forces on the rabbit in order to solve the Nighthowler Crisis, as the two started to get along and build a strong bond based on trust, caring and understanding. Despite occasional hardships, the two made it through, and Nick was willing to continue that path as Judy´s partner. Things changed soon, when the fox´s deeper feelings for the beautiful rabbit started to slowly rise. He had always had a bit of a crush on Judy, but now that they got to know and care about one another more, that friendship started to blossom into love. Having been heartbroken once, Nick was a bit unsure about it at first, but eventually found the courage to ask the rabbit out, which turned out a success. The fox was so happy that the mammal who made his life much better than it had ever been had found her place in his heart. Nick and Judy spent two years together dating and doing their job in the force, with the fox finally marrying her after that. Like Judy, Nick got a promotion too as a sergeant in the ZPD, and soon became a father to their adopted child Bianca Wilde. He lived the rest of his life peacefully with his wife, having found happiness at last. Trivia - Due to his hustler past, Nick has learned to know many shady figures from the underworld, like Mr. Big. While some of them are his enemies, some also provide him and Judy with valuable information during their cases. His closest friends outside Judy are Finnick and Flash. - Nick likes bowling, listening to Jerry Vole, chess and video games. He is a talented marksman and very good at disguises; he can dress up as a woman or a mammal of different species too. - He used to have a cynical outlook on life and species relations due to all the unfortunate events in his life, like the scouts incident and being dumped by his first girlfriend. However, thanks to Judy, he changed it completely. - Judy´s family used to be a bit skeptical about him at first, but soon warmed up to him as she introduced him to them. He gets along well with all of them, and her parents are very supportive of their relationship. Nick sometimes plays cribbage with Stu, the children and Cotton all want to play with him often, and even Pop-Pop thinks he´s a good fellow for a fox. - Nick´s favorite foods include mushroom soup, roast duck and any desserts with blueberries. The blueberry pies baked by Judy are especially his favorites. - He lives in a small flat at Downtown, until he moves in with Judy. Nick gets sometimes rides on Finnick´s van, but eventually starts using a red coupe as his vehicle. - When it comes to the romance between Nick and Judy, Nick is the sweeter and softer one of the duo while Judy is more flirtatious. Both of them are good at both areas overall though. - Even though the Wilde Times amusement park isn´t related to him or his family, Nick still loves to visit it, especially with Judy. - Unlike Judy, Nick has always been very open about naturalism and even has a membership card to Mystic Spring Oasis. With him though, Judy starts to enjoy it too and becomes herself a member as well. She does prefer to do it in private with him though. - Nick is very grateful to Judy for all the good she has done in his life, and respects her bravery, kindness and loyalty greatly. He finds her beautiful both on the inside and on the outside. The Wilde family has always been very devoted to their loved ones, and Nick is the same way about Judy. Judybeautiful.jpg|Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde´s one true love. Icecreamparlor.jpg|Nick will never forget the fateful day the two met for the first time. Nick´s affectionate smile.jpg|Accepting Judy´s offer. Nickfunnyexpression.jpg|Nick has a penchant for getting into trouble though. Surviving_an_explosion.jpg|Together, the two will brave any danger. Nick taking Judy into his arms.jpg|Playfulness and affection go hand in hand in Nick and Judy´s relationship. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:WildeHopps Category:The Wilde Family Category:Canon characters